Nowadays, a large variety of applications of Vehicular Ad Hoc Network (VANET) have been identified and implemented. Most of these applications rely on existing wireless access standards for vehicular communication, such as the Wireless Access in Vehicular Environments (WAVE) and 802.11p. More recently, a new class of high bandwidth applications are being developed, such as public safety communication service, multimedia enabled driver assistance service, car-to-car video streaming service, etc. A more effective vehicular communication method for vehicular communication is needed.